


pieces of my life; i give it for free

by Revantio



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone's going to die, Gen, Kinda calmer and wiser Naruto, Not everyone but mostly i think, This is kinda angst, i am suck at writing angst so sorry, the struggle of writing this, warning of OOC and typos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revantio/pseuds/Revantio
Summary: In a world where the Death GodlovesNaruto, where he's hated more and where all fortune gets robbed away, he's struggling more to survive. If it could safe his precious ones, then be Death's company he will.[ Necromancer!AU ]





	1. Chapter 1

It’s that dream again, Naruto thinks.

He opens his eyes and yawned, stretching his hands out under the canopy of tree where he sits down and fall asleep. The sky is shades of red and orange, just a little more and some purple and dark blue tint will be present to substitute them.

Something soft brushed his hand, and when he looks down, an orange cat is rubbing his head on said hand. Sleepily, Naruto circle his hands around the cat’s body and lift him up to his lap.

“’re you done playing, Natsu?” He murmured, stroking Natsu’s orange fur gently. As if understanding his master’s question he meowed.

Naruto replied with a hum of approval to his cat. He closed his eyes again, and immediately pieces of the dream comes back in his vision.

_A red haired man walking inside the forest. The bright sky and his long, fluttering fiery hair are stark contrast to the man’s pale, sad face. Naruto can’t see his face, which hidden by those fire-colored locks, but he knows for sure that this man is mourning. Tears flow down from his cheeks and drop down from his chin every now and then._

_He stopped his step in front of a shrine._

_Dark, old, dusty, stone shrine. It’s obviously abandoned, even ten-years-old Naruto can tell. Even so, the man clapped his hands in prayer, then he lifts up his chin. He opens his mouth, forming words which Naruto can’t hear._

_Obviously, no one answered the prayer._

_But the man doesn’t stop. The sky darkens and he looks like he’s repeating the same thing again and again; he dropped to his knees but he doesn’t stop talking. Rain pouring and thunder striking—something happened. Someone—no, something appeared and—_

The blond opens his eyes again, and frowned. His dream always started and ended with the same thing. It’s confusing at first, to have the same dream over and over again. But once he’s used to it, he’s more annoyed that his dream ended in cliff-hanger than anything.

Ever since he saved Natsu the cat from mean kids who are obviously kicking and throwing the already injured cat around, he’s having the same dream all over again. Natsu meowed in his lap, looking up, his green slitted yes staring at Naruto. Said blond looks down, and shrugs. He somehow understand that Natsu is asking; something between ‘are-you’okay?’ and ‘what-are-you-thinking?’ but he doesn’t feel like explaining to his cat now.

“Come now,” he puts Natsu down on dirt and gets up, dusting himself, “we might get discount from Teuchi if we come early!” Naruto quickly jogged back to the orphanage and grinned when he sees the orange cat runs beside him.

Naruto laughed. “Yep! That’s the spirit!”

 

* * *

 

Something is terribly wrong, but Naruto couldn’t figure out which part is it.

Maybe it’s the way the fuuma _shuriken impaled_ Iruka-sensei in front of him, the way his blood dripped down Naruto’s cheeks and his eyes dulled from any color. Maybe it’s how Mizuki cackled and laughed like a maniac. Or maybe, it’s simply the whole situation.

Iruka-sensei’s body limped seconds after, swayed by invisible wind and dropped beside him. Naruto feels his stomach sink as he hears the crunching sound when the adult’s body clashed with dirt, tears stinging his eyes when he sees pool of red around Iruka-sensei. Naruto inhaled, trying to ease his stertorous breathing but he immediately regretted it as smell of blood—Iruka-sensei’s blood—overwhelming him;  he’s struggling not to vomit.

He ignored Mizuki's mocks of ‘ _you killed him, Demon brat! That’s right! That’s your fault!_ ’ and demand of ‘ _now give me the scroll, demon!_ ’ Shakily, he reached to Iruka-sensei ( _a mere_ _corpse_ , something cruelly whispered in his mind) and he gritted his teeth when his hands gripped the shuriken and pulled it out of his sensei’s chest. Naruto swallowed with all his might; ignoring the wet and scrunched noises from the adult’s body. 

Iruka’sensei is cold. Very cold.

It’s like Natsu all over again. Sometime, the cat will become so cold in his hands, it brings shivers down his spine. Naruto still remembers the cat’s cold body in his hands the first time he holds him. He remembers how Natsu _died_ , killed by those annoying bullies.

Naruto sobbed.

Because now Iruka-sensei is _dead_ , like how Natsu was ( _is_ ). And he can’t do anything to stop it.

 _But is Natsu dead now?_ It whispers again; Naruto can feel it smiled, _you do remember what you did to the cat, right?_

 As if on clue, the orange cat jumped to the clearing, standing between Naruto and Mizuki, hissing at the latter. Naruto doesn’t realize when and how Mizuki has gotten so close to him but Natsu, his sweet cat Natsu sees it and jumped up to scratch Mizuki’s face with his claws. The man yelped and stumbled back.

Naruto’s would’ve thanked his cat; cheered even, but he hears the whispers again; _you do remember what you did to the cat, right?_

He put his hands right on the cat’s body and—

—golden chakra sparkled up, his hands stayed on Iruka-sensei’s bloodied chest and he recalled the familiar feeling that time.

(Mizuki has stilled all of sudden, because those blue eyes has changed to golden; unseeing, unblinking. The air _hummed_ around the demon brat and he shivered unconsciously. Tears flowing down the kid’s eyes and when he opens his mouth—)

Naruto sees two things then; Iruka-sensei’s dead body and empty chakra circuit which he desperately tries to fill. His golden chakra flared up more, and suddenly he could see more than he should; he could see Iruka-sensei’s parents, laughing and holding laughing little Iruka. He could see the Kyuubi rampaged and little Iruka crying in agony. He could see adult Iruka—his Iruka-sensei running to him and let the shuriken impaled him.

Then he could feel the happiness, the agony, sadness, relief—years of living cramped in emotions flow to his being—Naruto can’t stop himself from crying.

And he could feel how Iruka-sensei has willingly let his life go. Naruto could hear Iruka-sensei’s voice, _if it’s how it should been, then i’m ready to go._

“ _No_.”

(—It’s not the brat’s voice. It’s not a voice of 12 year old kid, it’s not even sound _human_.  It’s as if his voice is laced with other’s far older, others far ancient and far stronger than him. They spoke at the same time, same words as the brat’s words. Mizuki took a step back because yes, this is the real demon he’s seeing here, and it _has_ to die.

But his feet planted to the ground as if something hold his feet firmly, and he’s struggling the urge to run or kneel in front of the kid. The more he struggles, the stronger the urge become. It’s _maddening_.)

_“It’s time to wake up, Iruka-sensei.”_

Naruto can feel Iruka-sensei’s confusion and surprise, he knows he’s _connected_ to the man’s soul but it’s not _enough_. A simple connection it’s not enough to bring him back. _Are you really want to die now?_ Naruto asked, gritted his teeth, _Are you going to leave me here? Are there no other things you want to do?_

The words hit home and as Naruto feels the man’s regret, he willed (imagined) his golden chakra to pulls him up to the surface. Naruto blinked, golden eyes turned to blue and all Naruto could see is Iruka-sensei’s shocked (yet relieved) expression when he sits down in his own pool of blood. He hears someone sobbed, he feels something wet flow down his cheeks, and in reflex, he throws himself to his sensei’s body, hugging the older’s ( _cold, cold [un]dead_ )  body in his hands.

Iruka-sensei pulled away from Naruto, a strained smile on his face. Naruto swallowed, and rubs his tears out of his eyes. Mizuki is still there, it’s no time to get all sentimental, Naruto knows. Still, it’s so hard to not cry if you’re feeling other’s emotions of lifetime _and_ your own emotions at the same time.

Mizuki looks to stunned to see a _dead man walking_ , and before he knows it, said dead man strike him with speed worthy of record, knocked him out.

 

* * *

 

Umino Iruka knows he’s dead.

He also knows Naruto Uzumaki is the one who _reanimate_ him.

It’s weird but.. it’s the fact he always know. It’s as if he knows it for his life. Like how he knows his name since he’s a kid. It’s a fact that is always there.

And looking to the blond’s blue eyes (suddenly looks too old and too wise for his own age) staring up to his (dead) eyes, Iruka knows that Naruto also _knows_. Naruto knows his life, and Iruka knows Naruto’s. A bond so strong and deep formed between them. A bond which can only be separated by death. Not Iruka’s, but Naruto’s.

Once Naruto embraced death, then so Iruka will. It’s the inevitable that _will_ happen.

But in the mean time, Iruka isn’t going to let that happen so quickly. Because Iruka _loves_ Naruto with all his being now. All his hatred to Naruto disappeared to thin air because Naruto is his reason living. No, not _living_ , it’s his reason to continue _existing_. He will protect the boy with all his might.

He will kill thousands, burn millions, destroy mountains, take down stars as gift, _anything_ , as long as it’s what the blond desires.

“Don’t tell _Jiji_ , Iruka-sensei.” Naruto said, stroking an orange cat in his lap. ( _His kin_ , something in Iruka’s mind whispered, _the cat is his kin_ )

“...you know Hokage-sama will be very suspicious, right?”

Naruto pursed his lips, frowned, “i know,” he said, “...but i’d like to keep this secret as long as possible.” A pause, “please?”

Iruka smiled, his hand moved to ruffle those blond locks and the owner beamed, grinned seconds after. “Thanks, Iruka-sensei!”

Iruka Umino continues his existence, with no one but two knowing.


	2. Wave (1)

Frowned at those frightened stares from civilians, Naruto continue walking to his apartment.

He lowers his head, if only a futile effort to make them more relaxed around him. Because even if he puts his palms on his nape and he’s walking with bright ( _fake_ ) grin and boisterous gesture, he’s rigid himself.

But seriously though, it’s not like it’s Naruto’s fault that the dying rate between the civilians has increased in a short time. And it’s not like Naruto knows how and why those who are dying or dead are the ones that has made contact with him. Like talking (mocking), bullying (is it really called bullying when they are adults?), and so on so forth. Any little hostile contact.

You can’t blame Naruto for death caused by sudden heart-attacks, or tripped to slam their head on pointy surfaces, or choked on their food. The blond’s not even _there_ to be suspect! Hell, there is no suspect at all, dammit! They are not murdered!

Still, the scared civilians blamed it on him. _It’s demon child’s fault_ , they say. _The demon brat brings misfortune_ , the other chimed, _so scary_ , another said, _don’t look at him! Or he’ll curse you to death!_

(Little did they know, Naruto has stopped cursing them death a long, long time ago.)

The first week the death-chain started, the civilian become more and more hostile towards him but one thunderous look from Iruka-sensei is enough to shut them up; sadly, not to stop them. But then after that, the dying rate even increased more and now the civilians are simply frightened to even _look_ at the blond.

It seriously isn’t his fault.... _maybe_.

Naruto isn’t sure anymore. Between the paranoia of ‘what if’s (what if it really caused by him without he himself knowing, what if he doesn’t try hard enough to avoid them, what if he _wake_ them up; will they stop?) and Sakura’s occasional scared gaze, it’s a wonder Naruto hasn’t broke down yet. It all thanks to Iruka-sensei and his (more and more) mother-hen nature, perhaps.

“Iruka-sensei,” Naruto said, one day after a mentally tiring D-class mission, looking at his _ramen_ bowl in Teuchi and frown in deep thought, “What if I—“ he paused, glanced warily at the adult beside him, “—i wake all of them u—“

“No.” A firm answer was given, and Naruto is slightly taken aback by the hostile tone his _sensei_ uses. “They do _not_ deserve it. Don’t even think of doing it, Naruto.” A pause, “And what did i say about referring to ‘death’ as ‘sleeping,’ Naruto?”

Iruka-sensei gives Naruto the _look_ , he abandoned his mostly finished _ramen_ to look at the blond with his unimpressed eyes and his pale face only makes him more scary than his big head _jutsu_. Little did Iruka knows that Naruto and his ‘death-is-a-mere-deep-sleep-and-i’m-the-only-one-who-can-wake-them-up’ thoughts has run so deep it’s not easy to get rid of it.

“To not refer them like that,” he muttered, almost pouting but mostly scowled in annoyance. Scowlpout, then. “But it looks the same! You can’t know if the person is sleeping or dead from one look!” he whined, “And maybe if they come back others won’t be so—“ he balled his fists, gritted his teeth, remembering Sakura’s scared gaze—“—so scare—“

“ _Naruto_!”

The younger immediately shuts up. It doesn’t stop him from scowling and pouting like a brat he is, though.

Iruka sighed, “Listen, Naruto,” he gently said, one ( _pale, cold_ ) hand moved to grab Naruto’s shoulder, forcing the blond to look at the academy teacher’s eyes. “It won’t change anything. And it put a toll on you.” Naruto who looks very disagree opens his mouth to argue but he was cut by, “Don’t deny it. I _know_ it. It strained your body, Naruto. And it’s just two you revived. You _can’t_ bring all of them. We don’t know what will happen. And i will _not_ stand to see you sick or even die by a petty reason like that.”

There’s so much venom in Iruka-sensei’s words, it makes Naruto shudder slightly. And worst, he is right. Whatever technique it is, no matter how many times ad how hard Naruto tries to deny, it puts enough strain on his body that he’s getting easily tired than usual. His private training sessions with Iruka-sensei helped him to drove away suspicion from Kakashi-sensei’s eyes, as it really helps Naruto on stamina, but that’s it.

Naruto dropped his shoulder, defeated, and glaring at his _ramen_ bowl. He hears Iruka-sensei’s sighs and feels his hand fondly ruffling Naruto’s blond locks.

 

* * *

 

As if his problems with the civilians is not enough though, there’s his.. more vivid dream.

Since he... reanimated Iruka-sensei, his dream has become more solid, more.. vivid. Naruto can even _smell_ the fresh wind blowing in the forest and feel the cold of rain on his body. But the thing is, his dream has continued.

_After day and night praying and begging, something appeared between the harsh wind and rumbling thunder around. Naruto could only see the shadow of it; big, floating up with hairs jutting out and jingling bells echoes clear even in the storm._

_The man widened his eyes in surprise. That.. entity is speaking and Naruto can’t hear it, but the man can. And he clenched his jaw in determination. Then Naruto could hear the man’s voice for the first time._

_“Please, O Mighty Death God, please grant my wish; please bring back my love to my arms.”_

_His voice is hoarse but rang clear and loud, and suddenly, the rain slowly stopped and soon, full moon hung and graced them with his dim light. Still, Naruto can’t see the shinigami either than his shadow, and the man’s face is still covered by his long, fiery locks._

_The shinigami says something again, something Naruto still can’t hear._

_“Of course, O Mighty Death God, i have no one i could turn to, i only need my love ‘till Death claims me away.”_

_Strangely, Naruto feels himself anxious._

_The Shinigami continued, and the man keep quiet after, as if thinking. “I do not care about it,” the man replied again, “I only wish to hold my love in my arms.”_

_Still, the shinigami continued, and the man replied, “Of course. There are no other pain i could feel other from losing my love.”_

_And the man replied again, “I will gladly give my life for my love, O Mighty Shinigami.”_

_But then, the man stilled all of a sudden, shocked; Naruto knows he’s widening his eyes even though Naruto can’t see his face. Then Naruto can feel the Shinigami cocked his head, he can feel the smirk on the entity’s face._

_The man exhaled shakily, “very well,” he said, “but i beg you, just one more time, O Mighty Death God,” a pause, “please let them know what i did. Please warn them. Please, let it be their choice.”_

_The shadow lifted his hand and golden chakra covered the man, like wind blades dancing around him. They disappeared soon after, absorbed by the man’s body like it’s their home._

Naruto is not that stupid. From that repeating dreams he knows who.. what caused his power. It’s that red haired man, Naruto is sure. He doesn’t know why he’s so sure on that but he knows it. It’s that man’s power. It ‘s a gift from Death God to the man and now it’s also Naruto’s.

But every time Naruto recalled the man’s words—and it’s easy to recall them as the dream repeated again and again—he could feel as if someone blew cold wind over his body. He feels absolute dread and total doom for some reason he doesn’t know. And Naruto always wake up with the urge to curl up and cry for some unexplainable reasons. Usually, Naruto could hold down those urges and forget them when the sun rises but other times, it became too much to handle.

Like now, when he couldn’t help but to stare flatly at full moon in the night sky (reminding him of the dream), and he has no intention on stopping tears flowing down his cheeks. He sniffed, and Natsu the cat jumped up to his owner’s lap and curl himself up.

Naruto appreciate the gesture, as he strokes the cat’s lap and soon, he’s already calmed down.

After the tears though, come the annoyance. Like what even caused him to cry like a baby like this? His emotional control department is not that bad, you see. Except in anger department maybe but still. He’s used to pain, to being hurt, to be shunned away, to be jealous of everyone and angry at everything. And all of that combined never made him cry like this. It’s just that he’s so sad all of a sudden—and not knowing what caused it is what annoys him the most.

The blond sighed, and while he begrudged every other person who sleeps in peace, laid down and forced himself back to sleep. Hopefully, he will not dream about anything this time.

 

* * *

 

Naruto is mostly convinced that their first C ranked mission has gone completely to hell.

Maybe he shouldn’t insist on continuing the mission after they defeated the Demon Brothers. Maybe he should listen to Sakura’s anxiety and turn back to Konoha. Maybe the civilians are right after all, on hos he bringw misfortune to everyone and bring shit to everything. Maybe Lady Luck just hates him.

He clenches his fist until they shook and his nails pierces his palm. He gritted his teeth and snarl to the man currently holding his sensei hostage.

Zabuza Momochi and the white-masked ninja. Who’s his name again? Haku?

He was having a coughing fit, that bandaged Zabuza. A prime time to strike but they can’t do anything with Haku standing so close and irritating by his senbons all over the place. He can’t go to Kakashi-sensei inside water prison without the risk of getting Tazuna killed. Sure he could use his shadow clones but damn it that Haku and his annoying devastating ice jutsus technique. Nobody said the enemy could use ice-dragons single-handedly, damn it!

Not even Sasuke-teme and his newly found sharingan could get close to them. For the gift of trying, Sasuke currently kneel down, breathing hard, poisoned senbons all over his body.

 _He’s going to die_ , that.. something cruelly whispered again in his mind.

 _No_ , Naruto firmly replied. _No_ , he repeated, even for fruitlessly convince himself.

“RUN!” Kakashi barked, cold steeled voice and piercing glare, “Take Tazuna out of here!”

Zabuza stopped coughing then, he spat blood out of his mouth and snarl. Then with his bloodied hand, he lifted up his Kubikiribocho, higher, _higher_ —

“ _NO_! KAKASHI-SENSEI!”

Naruto blindly runs to him. Shadow clones formed in his steps, and with chorused battle cry they attacked. Haku intercept quickly, forming signs and soon, spikes ice formed from the ground to impale all Naruto clones. The original one managed to get out of it, with the clones throw him straight to Haku. But even then, Haku rounded and kicked Naruto’s side, send him flying away from Kakashi and Zabuza once again.

He lifts up his head just in time to see the blood blade swung down and swiftly _decapitated_ his silver haired _sensei_.

It’s as if the world turned upside down—Naruto couldn’t hear any voice, he couldn’t feel anything, but instead of full numbness like the first time he witnessed death descend upon Iruka-sensei, the grief and shock quickly changed to anger. No, Naruto can’t let Kakashi-sensei die. Yes, he will revive him. But no, _no_ , he can not and will not stand on seeing enemy who killed Kakashi-sensei get away unscathed.

Someone is _screaming_. An air-piercing, agonizing cry.

Maybe it’s Sakura-chan. But then he feels his throat hoarse and he realized that he’s the one screaming.

And along with the scream, Naruto lets himself drown—down down to the red swirling chakra inside him, round round turn them to golden flare waves wash the clearing and across the lake. He’s still screaming, tears flowing down his cheeks as feels countless pain, memories which are not his, emotions (pain, grief, anger, happiness, sadness, regret, _make it stop_ , frustration, _why_ , _i don’t want to die_ , _please save me pleaseLETMEOUTOFHEREHELPME **PLEASE**_ ) but he doesn’t stop. Not when Kakashi-sensei’s dull eyes stare accusingly at him. Not when his friends are going to die.

Naruto is not going to stay silent. He will not let anyone fall in his watch.

_And so, the death answered his howl._

 

* * *

 

Zabuza Momochi has seen hell before.

He created hell on his graduation day. He’s the demon which that hell products; an embodiment of agony which humans will fear. Like his blade, blood strengthen and sharpens him. He raised a cold killer in its worst days; days where he’ll feel his lungs burn, where reality slaps and reminds him of how he’s still human. How his sick body reminds him firm on the idea of a normal human.

And now, when the sickness comes back to him along with _true_ hell unwrap in front of him, Zabuza is struggling to stand straight.

The blond kid has started howling when the Copy-nin’s head rolls away from his body. The blood starts to freeze in cold mist when he feels a wave of foreign _chakra_ wash the earth.

Zabuza planted his Kubikiribocho on the ground, holding it in death grip, in a futile effort to keep himself standing when the ground start to shook. He closed his eyes and tried to ease his ragged, painful breathing. When he opened them again, it to see cracks on dirt; where from the cracks, countless skeleton raises up.

Fingers gripped the surface and they pulled themselves up from the earth. Their bones covered in dirt; few has rotten meat and muscles hang around their bones. But the most unsettling thing is not their ragged clothes, not the way they seem to grow hairs and rotten meats from their bones, no, but their _eyes_. Golden eyes glowing coldly, penetrating the mist; Zabuza could see countless pairs of golden shine through the mist, like eerie odd fireflies in night.

His feet planted to the ground; either with fear or with unseen force, Zabuza doesn’t know. He glanced at Haku and the poor boy kneels down, his body shook violently.

Then the blond, alive kid opened his mouth.

“ _Kill him_.”

An inhuman voice, rang clear through the groaning and cracking noises, cold-steel golden gaze and tears flowing down those unblinking golden eyes.

The death raised their heads then, cracking sound of bones when they turned their head to Zabuza, clanking metals of few who holds various weapons; for the first time in his life, Zabuza feels the dread of _death sentence_ on his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

It’s hard to see in the middle of jumbled memories, jumbled emotions, faint pleads and screams in his mind.

But when he could see, it’s to the sight of Zabuza full of scratches and cuts all over his body, sluggishly trying to break away from the deaths swarming him. A futile effort really, as Naruto knows they will not break that easily. His _chakra_ hardens them like steel. And even when they break, a twitch of his finger will pull them back to one piece like strings on puppet, then they will attack more relentlessly and will not stop until their objective fulfilled—or when Naruto says otherwise.

Then the white-masked ninja broke out of his stupor. Naruto doesn’t see how Haku went on hand-seals shakily, calling an ice dragon one more time. The blond snarl through memories and faint screams of those he woke when the dragon separate Zabuza from them, then strike his army head on in an explosion of ice.

When the ice disappeared, however, Zabuza and Haku also disappeared.

Though pissed and annoyed, he raised his hand (a gesture strangely familiar, somehow) and creaking, cracking noises fill the air as they stopped whatever things they do to turned focus fully on Naruto.

“ _Thank you_.”

Slowly, Naruto released his grip on them, he lets the golden glow disappear from their eyes, he lets their skeleton crumbles to rocks, one by one, they dropped down and disappeared to dust. Many who remains as skeleton though, now laying on dirt, and Naruto reminds himself to properly bury them later.

The mist has slowly disappeared, and soon it will be clear, but his job isn’t finished. Through heavy strain, Naruto walks to where Kakashi-sensei’s head lay and carefully picks the head up.

 _Don’t see his eyes,_ he said in his mind, _don’t smell the blood_ , he continued, _don’t see the blood_ , Kakashi-sensei is just sleeping. A very deep sleep and Naruto have to wake him up. Naruto is the only one who can wake him up.

 _Oh?_ Another part of his mind asked, _Even though his head’s separated from his body? Have you seen people sleep without head?_ Are you sure you can wake him up?

Naruto swallowed. Shakily, he puts the head back on the neck, both of his hands is firm on his sensei’s neck, holding them in place. He ignored the wet feeling of blood, mushy feeling of meat in his hands, soft noises of clashing meat and bones, and the way the silver haired head drop with a sickening thump earlier.

He recalled the feeling of waking Iruka-sensei up, and soon, his blue eyes turned to shining golden eyes.  The cut wounds are started to glow golden under his hands. And slowly, the wounds closed; regenerating as if stitched by golden chains.

It’s easier this time.

Maybe because he just raised an army of death. Maybe because it’s not the first time he _woke_ a human up. Maybe it’s just how he feels something cold flow through his veins, foreign but familiar, far more intimate than before.

He pushed his golden chakra inside Kakashi-sensei’s empty chakra circuit, twitched his fingers to turn them to lightning based chakra. It takes a lot more time to fill them, as Kakashi almost burned all his chakra circuit in his fight with Zabuza. Naruto ignored flashed of Kakashi’s memories in his mind, ignored the jumbled emotions and unholy amount of pain that comes; he gritted his teeth to steel himself from _breaking_.

Because that’s what his _Jounin sensei_ is; a broken man trying to desperately stitch pieces of himself to one piece.

But he never give up. He regrets dying. God knows if he didn’t. He regrets leaving his students. He’s angry for being not enough. He’s in _agony_ for being a failure once again. And it’s easy to pull him back to surface once his chakra circuit has healed.

When it’s finally done though, when he see his sensei’s eyes widens so big, Naruto can’t stop himself from sobbing and shaking, all those memories and faint screams of help, all those emotions not his, but intimately close to what are his overwhelming him he wanted to scream and tear his hairs out.

He’s glad Kakashi-sensei decided to (awkwardly) hugs him. Because either than it calms him down, the fatigue also decided that it is a good time to strike and Naruto falls to darkness in his sensei’s now cold hands.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke is sure his _sensei_ died.

Sakura fainted when she sees his sensei’s blurred form cut down by their enemy’s, Kakashi’s head’s shadow rolls down from his body. Tazuna has wisely takes the _kunoichi_ away and hides behind a tree. Sasuke could see the old man hesitated to call him and take him away from the scene, but finally, decided to leave Sasuke alone. His _sharingan_ has turned to be three tomoes swirling as he feels tears prickling his eyes. He could see his massacred clan in front of him when he sees faint red through the mist. Red flowing down the earth.

Sasuke loathes himself for being useless, once again.

He hears another screams then, probably Naruto’s, sending shivers down his spine on how much agony he could hear in his voice. Then the fireflies appeared.

No, not fireflies. Those are... eyes. Glowing eyes like those cat’s in the night. Countless eyes through the thick mist.

But Sasuke can’t believe his eyes. Or better yet, his brain. With poison all over his body, it’s a wonder he hasn’t fainted or die yet. So it’s normal if he sees illusion, perhaps. He could hear clanking metal and cracking noises, but his eyes has turned heavy, his body ache more and more and seconds pass, and he wants nothing more than to lay down and sleep.

Then, through blurred vision, he could see his silver haired _sensei_ with his lone eye, standing tall with an unconscious Naruto on his back, looking down to him.

It’s a cruel illusion, truly. To project someone who just died and his unconscious (no, not dead, Sasuke refused to believe Naruto is dead) friend. Sasuke wants nothing more than to punch the enemy who dared to project this illusion and burned whoever it is to death, but his body finally gave up and he fell down to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cut the wave arc into two since i need a break. Dude it’s a struggle to write this i’m sorryyyy.  
> Anyway i did say many people will die right? So Kakashi’s already on Naruto’s undead club lmao.  
> And who said that Naruto can’t raise usual class zombie?   
> Can you guys guess who's going to be another club member?

**Author's Note:**

> I should seriously stop posting new works lmao but i can’t stop myself. Necromancer!Naruto is yum. I have to get it out of my head. I hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
